This invention relates to an improved animal feed composition and method for producing same. More particularly, the invention relates to an animal feed composition which has improved properties, e.g., enhanced nutritive value, which may be prepared by an improved manufacturing method.
Many different feed stuffs have been suggested for consumption by one or more types of animals. Certain of such animal feeds are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,968,559; 2,970,911; 3,063,839; 3,615,653; and 4,197,320.
Quite often in the past, animal feed stuffs have consisted of a base, e.g., grain material fortified by the addition of one or more specific chemical compounds to provide an improved property, e.g., a specific vitamin or other nutritive element, or improved palatability, to the feed. These additives are relatively expensive due, at least in part to the relatively complex processing needed to obtain the specific additive compound. Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide an animal feed having enhanced properties without the expense and material handling problems often associated with specific chemical additives.
Therefore, one object of the present invention is to provide an improved animal feed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an animal feed having at least one enhanced property.
A further object of this invention is to provide an improved method for producing animal feed. Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent hereinafter.